


And if tomorrow ever comes, then it's gonna be shit

by FlamboyantProblematic



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: But today is not that day, One day i might actually write a story where titus feels the same, One-Sided Attraction, i ship them but i also love angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic
Summary: Two men get drunk out of their minds, but it gives one of them the courage to speak his mind.Titus would miss seeing Glen be this happy.
Relationships: Titus Hardie & Glen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	And if tomorrow ever comes, then it's gonna be shit

The wind rustled through old cargo containers, the moon was high in the sky, providing Martinaise with dim light. It was unusually silent. The loud and roudy Hardie boys have retreated for the night, leaving the Whirling-in-rags and its owner to finally enjoy the peace of what remained of the rest of the day. 

Two Hardie boys stayed awake, watching the hostel, and their district from on top of where they sat. The rusty steel beneath them creaked and the waves behind them played a rhythmic melody as it crashed against land. All the sounds drowned out by the hazy fog of alcohol in their heads. At this point, they couldn't remember why they were up there, this late, drinking heavily, as though tomorrow would be the last day of their lives. They found that if it was then they did not care. 

Another bottle was empty. 

Titus Hardie shook his head, trying to get rid of the red in his cheeks. Suddenly he could hear the world around him again, the distant music coming from the whirling-in-rags, low, carried to them by the wind. The blond man next to him remained uninterested as he chugged down the last bit of beer in his bottle. For a moment, it looked like he was about to toss the empty bottle into the air, but caught himself in the last moment and instead placed it next to all the other empty bottles. 

"Shit, man." He said, voice raspy from years of smoking. 

"Think you had a bit too much there, Glenny."

Glen opened another beer. "Nah. I'm fine."

As the younger man drowned down the liquor, Titus lifted his head, staring up at the moon. The stars twinkled in the sky, glimmering, staring back at him. He wasn't sure what to make of that in his drunken state. His gaze shifted to his friend, watching him take a swig of his drink. "Last bottle." He said it as though it was a command, Glen nodded. 

"I'll take my fuckin' time to enjoy it then."

"Martinanise needs us to be able to do our job."

Another nod. "Yeah, yeah."

Titus wrapped an arm around Glen, pulling him close, a soft drunken smile tugged at his lips, behind the bottle, Glen mirrored his smile. 

"Wish you were as fast on the field as you are chuggin' beer." He joked, earning a playful punch from his blond friend.

"Shut up. I tackle just fuckin' fine and that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Come back and talk to me when you can tackle Angie."

Glen snorted. "You can't even do that. Don't think the both of us together can do that."

Titus laughed. "That kid would make a great rugby player."

"If he could run."

The older man flicked the other on the nose. "Hey, don't be talkin' shit about Angie."

He rubbed his nose. "What? You know it's true!"

"Don't mean you gotta say it. You do a lot of dumb shit and I don't call you out for it."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like the time you cut your hair---"

"My hair was long!!" The man interrupted.

Titus went on, ignoring him. "Because someone said it made you look like a faggot."

"It was long!" He repeated, words slurred and heavy. "It got in the way when we played!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with just tyin' it before. Besides, I like your hair."

There was a pause. Glen took another sip of his drink before he looked at the ground beneath them, he then turned to Titus with a drunken smile, faint, barely visible. But Titus saw it, "I know." He finally said then looked away. "That's why I kept it now. Guess I care more about what you got to say than I do other folks." He quickly drowned his words with beer.

Then it was silent again, both men suddenly finding a great interest in the hostel in the distance, watching people go in and out of it, chatting, laughing, living. 

"Hard to think we've been doin' this shit for ten years." Titus broke the silence. 

"Sometimes it don't feel like ten. Feels like I've known you all my life, and sometimes it feels like ten years ain't that long," the blond wrinkled his nose before rubbing it with the back of his hand. "Think I'd like to be doin' this with you for the rest of my life."

"Think I'd like that too."

Glen laughed softly, his head too fogged up from the booze, despite that, he still managed to finish the bottle in his hand. 

"If it hadn't been for you---"

"If it hadn't been for Theo." Titus corrected. "If it hadn't been for any of us doin' anythin'."

Glen pointed the empty beer bottle at the older man. "Yeah. But I don't think there will be another quite like you, T."

Titus's grip on his friend tightened, pulling him into a one armed embrace. "Don't think there will be another like you either, you crazy son of a bitch. You're the best friend I've ever had. I'd never wanna be without you, Glenny."

Glen grinned but it quickly faded. There was a hint of sadness in his blue eyes that glistened with the dim light of the moon. It didn't go unnoticed by Titus. The blond brought the empty to his lips but growled when nothing went down his throat. 

"Think it's time for us to hit the hay. You look wasted."

The younger man shook his head. "Let's just stay a while longer." 

Titus hesitated but nodded. "You better not show up late to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved his hand dismissively then rested his head on Titus's shoulder, suddenly feeling like it was too heavy for his neck to hold. Shit, he was very much wasted. 

But he enjoyed these silent nights with his best friend. The two don't often get to talk like this. Usually it would be them and the other boys, yelling about sports or some hot chick that Glen was definitely not into. He wasn't ready to go back to his room, drunk and alone. He dread to think of the moments before he would be tired enough to sleep, if he ever found enough peace for sleep even. He sighed; if only he could stay out here with Titus all night long, but his demons didn't have to be Titus's business. 

"Wish I had snatched a smoke from Theo, I could really fuckin' use a cig right now."

"No, no. You've done enough today."

"You can be such a party shitter, you know that?"

"Well if crashin' the party keeps you from bein' dead then I'll gladly shit all over it."

He lifted his head to look at his friend, and Titus looked back at him, hazel eyes meeting blue, like land and sea, and his waves were a raging storm. Glen couldn't find anything to say, had there been a witty response he made, it was now long gone, lost on the journey to his tongue. His mind was now occupied with other thoughts, thoughts he tried to bury, forget, deny. But as he leaned closer to the other man, they became undeniable. 

He was in love with him. No matter how hard he told himself it wasn't like that, he knew he was, deep down. He hated himself for it, more than hated, he loathed himself. He could lose anything in the world, but not Titus... and yet here he was, his lips hovering over Titus's own, alcohol breath mixing, warm against his skin, and then he closed the gap between them. 

Titus's lips were soft, even when he pressed them into a thin line. Glen brought his hands up to each side of the other man's face, bringing them closer to each other. Despite the outcome, he felt the storm within him settle, and become gentle. Swaying waves dancing with the shore. It was peaceful. 

When he pulled back, there was a sad smile on his face, he didn't dare look Titus in the eyes. 

"I'm going to pretend you were too wasted to know what the fuck you were doin'." He heard Titus say and his heart fell out of his chest, shattering onto the ground beneath them into dozens of pieces. He would never be able to put it back together. It's been broken too many times before. 

Fuck it.

"I'm gay." He confessed, finally finding the courage to look at his friend.

"I---"

"And I love you," He cut Titus off before he could say anything. "Fuck, I know you don't feel the same. I know you can't feel the same. But I just thought I'd let you know," He shrugged. "Meetin' you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I ain't gonna lie. If I hadn't I probably would have been fuckin' dead by now. How else am I supposed to feel about you?" He tried not to sound angry, even though he damn well knew he was at himself, for being this much of a mess. "I tried to be normal, I really did. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop feelin' this way about you. I'm sorry." He sniffed. Titus could see the tears threatning to escape his eyes but Glen would die before he let them fall, even when he was wasted out of his head. "I'm sorry I'm so fuckin' fucked up."

Titus sighed. "You're not fucked up, Glenny, not for bein' queer. That's all fine and dandy," He pulled his friend close to him with an arm and offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm not mad. You're my best friend, and nothin' is gonna change that, you hear me?"

"How can you say that? Even after knowin' what you know."

"There's a lot of wrong in that head of yours, bein' queer might actually be the most normal thing about you."

Glen felt his muscles relax, he let himself sink into Titus's grip and found his comfort spot next to him, with his forehead pressing against the crook of the older man's neck. He hasn't felt this relieved in ages. He rubbed his eyes with his palm feeling the tears wet his skin. "Fuck, I must be really wasted."

"Yeah. You are." 

And Titus was glad for that fact. Tomorrow Glen would wake up with one of the worst hangovers he's ever had, but He probably would have no memory of tonight, of pouring his heart out to him. He would go back to hating himself behind closed doors, and it made Titus ache in a way he wasn't sure he even knew he could. But at least for tonight, Glen could truly be himself.

Fuck...

"Do you think the Rhinos will kick me out?"

Fuck, fuck, fuckidy-fuck. 

"One thing's for sure, you and I won't be leavin' without ragin' up a storm."

"And the boys?"

"They got a problem with you, then they got a problem with me. Besides, I'm sure they don't really give a shit who you wanna put your dick in."

"Even if that someone is you?"

Titus chuckled. "Yeah, even if that someone is me."

"You really are somethin' else, Titus Hardie."

"Yeah, bet that that's why you love me." 

Glen smirked. "Well that's one thing. You also have a really nice ass."

The two laughed. Another beer bottle sounded very tempting right now. Suddenly it felt like the night had just begun, but the Whirling-In-Rags disagreed, it was, in fact, way too late for anyone to be up. 

As their laughter died down, Glen turned to look at his friend, Titus doesn't think he's ever seen the blond look this young, not even ten years ago when he was just 26. "You never give up. Not on Martinaise, not on the Hardie boys... not even now, not on me. You got a way of makin' tomorrow not sound so shit. I really like that about you." 

Titus hooked an arm around Glen and lifted his head so he could press his lips to the blond's forehead. The grin on Glen's face was genuine. "Don't get all mushy and gay on me." He rested his forehead against Glen's own, the two enjoyed the peaceful silence of the night after that. 

Just them, the wind, the sea, and Martinaise. 

Titus would miss seeing Glen be this happy.


End file.
